The present invention relates to a slide projector comprising a partitioned magazine which is designed to be inserted into the magazine guide path so that the in turn, effective ejection side of the magazine is at right angles to or generally at right angles to the horizontal film aperture. A push rod is designed to engage the individual slides in succession through a break in the bottom face opposite the ejection side and to push them into the film aperture. The return movement is effected by a return element coupled with the push rod.
Devices of this nature are known in themselves. At the beginning of the feed movement, the slide to be moved into the projection position moves onto the bearing path of the film aperture immediately after leaving the magazine and is moved forward until it reaches the desired position with respect to the projection window, in which it is preferably oriented by a stop. The critical point in the insertion stage is the moment when the front lower edge of the slide is placed on the film aperture. Difficulties can easily occur at this stage, especially if the intermediate space between the support in the magazine and the support of the film aperture is relatively large. The slide can easily tip forward, strike against the intake and remain suspended there.
For this reason, to improve the changing operation, not only has the distance in question been reduced as far as possible, but the front edge of the film aperture has also been chamfered so as to facilitate insertion of the slides. Devices are also known in which the change-over is facilitated by the mounting of slide rollers in the slide approach path.
A device is also known which does not proceed from a magazine having a push rod but from a gripping arrangement which solves the problem of assisting the insertion of a slide by providing that the entire film aperture is designed to be raised and lowered. In this way, when the slides are being removed from the magazine, the bearing area of the slide path comes below the slide support in the magazine and when the slides are moved back into the magazine it comes above the slide support in the magazine so that the slide is lifted over the dividing edge each time.
There is also a change-over device for magazines where the slides are closely stacked adjacent to each other and where the side walls of the slide container are dimensioned so that the slides project above them and on insertion into the projector are placed onto a ledge on the magazine guide shaft. However, this ledge is also separated from the actual film aperture so that difficulties arise in this case during the feeding of the slides.